1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing fixed ASSEMBLY in a direct current fan, and particularly to an improvement of bearing fixed device in a direct current fan, which provides a closed type oil chamber to enhance the function the bearing in the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, it is known that the computer is one of required equipment for a personal individual or a company and the user much emphasizes whether the executing speed of the central processing unit is fast or not. However, an extremely high speed during executing the central processing unit may result in an excess high temperature to damage the central processing unit or chips in the computer. In order to reduce the temperature of the central processing unit effectively, a radiator and a fan are carried with the central processing unit.
A conventional fan, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a fan blade unit 10xe2x80x2, a motor unit 20xe2x80x2, and a fan base 30xe2x80x2. The motor unit 20xe2x80x2 is mounted on the fan base 30xe2x80x2 and the fan blade unit 10xe2x80x2 is axially mounted in a spindle seat 31xe2x80x2 of the fan base 30xe2x80x2 by way of a spindle 12xe2x80x2. An oil seal ring 38axe2x80x2, a washer 37axe2x80x2, an oily bearing 34xe2x80x2, a washer 37bxe2x80x2, an oil seal ring 38bxe2x80x2, and a retaining ring 32xe2x80x2 are sequentially mounted around the spindle 12. The oil seal rings 38axe2x80x2, 38bxe2x80x2 and the washers 37axe2x80x2, 37bxe2x80x2 constitute sealings for the oiled bearing 34xe2x80x2, but the structure of the conventional fan is involved in many drawbacks, which are summarized in the following:
1. A lot of components have to be used and it leads to a high material cost with a tedious assembling job so that it results in a high expenditure of labor and working hour.
2. It is unable for the lubrication oil to be stored sufficiently.
3. The lubrication oil is volatilized easily.
4. It is not possible for the bearing to be lubricated sufficiently and it is easy that the bearing becomes out of order with a shortened life span after a period of running.
5. The lubrication oil leaks out and contaminates the fan easily so that it not only makes the label adhered to the fan come off the fan but also causes other component parts being out of order.
A bearing fixed assembly in a direct current fan according to the present invention comprises a spindle, an oiled bearing, a washer, a retaining ring, and an inner ring to form a closed type oil chamber.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a bearing fixed assembly in a direct current fan, which has a simple structure with less component parts to save the production and the material costs, and to save labor hours.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bearing fixed assembly in a direct current fan, with which the lubrication oil may not volatilize easily and can be kept in a state of full amount for the bearing so as to lubricate the component parts thereof sufficiently and to offer the component parts an extended life span.
A further object of the present invention provides a bearing fixed assembly in a direct current fan, which has a closed type oil chamber with a design of leakage proof, so that no component part thereof is contaminated and a label on the fan is unable to come off the fan too.